IM ing is a good thing errrr Maybe
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: RamenLover: AHHHHH! Shikamaru is speaking a launage that we mortals can't understand!I will destory u all: Shikamaru truly is a Geinus!Caged Bird:He probably just fell asleep on the key bored
1. Chapter 1

**Some people may like this some may not, but I like it! Just call me cbp or you can call me Cherry Blossom Petals 12 I do NOT care! ...O.k. Please call me Cherry Blossoms!Or CBP (cherry blossom petals)**

_"thoughts"_

**"Inner self"**

**_"User names"_**

* * *

**I.m.ing**

Sakura was getting board. Tusande had given her the day off. And all her friends were **_Probably_** working_**(cbp/n this text means it WILL be important)**_

So she went online and I.m.ed a few girls and guys

**_Cherry Blossom Petals:_** Hello!

**_Flowergirl: _**Forehead girl is that u?

**_Cherry Blossom Petals: _**Ino?

_**Flowergirl:**_who else?

**N.U. lover has signed on.**

**_N.U.lover_:** Hi Sakura, Ino

**_Cherry Blossom Petals:_** Hey Hinata whats up?

**WeaponMisterist has signed on Number1 knuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village has signed on**

**_Cherry Blossom Petals:_** Ten Ten! Naruto

**_Flowergirl:_**Why r all of u online?

**_Everyone: _**I was board!

**Cloud guy 27 has signed on**

_**N.U.lover:**_ Shikamaru? i thought you'd be looking at the clouds

_**Cherry Blossom Petals:**_ Hey Naruto, Ten Ten how come you haven't said anything?

**_Number1 knuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village :_** Hey Hinta why is your nickname N.U.lover?

**_N.U.lover_:** Urr...Ummm... Well look at the time I have to go um ... do something... bye

**N.U. lover has signed off**

**_Number1 knuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village :_** weird

**Caged Bird and Cold heartd boy boy has signed on.**

_**Number1 knuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village :**_ Hey Sasuke that Totally fits your personality.

**_WeaponMisterist:_** The reason why I haven't been saying anything is because I was called by my mom as SOON as I got on the computer. So whoes gotten on the computer since I lefty?

**_Cherry Blossom Petals:_** Lets see Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. But I think he's just staring at the screen! ha ha

**_Number 1 kuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village: _**I'm going to go ask hinata to go for Ramen bye

**(O.k. next time I have to type any ones nickname I'm just going to put their names o.k.?)**

**Naruto has signed off**

**_Ten-Ten:_** Ino and I have 2 go 2. so Bye!

**Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Ten-Ten has signed off.**

**_Sakura:_** Hey is ANYONE there?

**_Sasuke:_** Hn.

**_Sakura:_** Great leave me with a cold hearted jerk guys!

Unknowen to both of them none of them including Naruto or Hinata had really signed off.

**_Sasuke:_** I think we were set up.

**_Sakura:_** So whats up? For me same old same old.

**_Sasuke: _**training.missing u.

**_Sakura:_** Aww Sasuke Uchiha does have a soft side! I miss you 2

**_Sasuke: _**What ever so do u want 2 go out with me when I come back?

**_Sakura:_** Sure see u l8r

**_Sasuke:_** see ya

**Sasuke and Sakura signed off**

**_Ten Ten: _**Shikamaru thanks for the brillant plan!

**_Shikamaru:_** What ever

**Everyone else signed off**

**Sasuke and Sakura signed on**

**_Sakura_** Do u think we put on a good show?

**_Sasuke:_** Hn.

**_Sakura:_** l8r

* * *

**that was stupid! so what:)**

**Please review! Oh I just have the urge to tell you this!**

**I like...POTATOS!!!!!!!**

**R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try and make this more intresting o.k.? bold Names they have all ready gotten rid of their inner selves**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"I can't belive it Tusande has given me the day off AGAIN?"

"O.k. I'll talk to you guys online o.k.?"

"Bye"

Saukra hung up the phone. Sakura ran to the computer and signed on.An IM poped up on her screen.

**Cold hearted boy:** ASL?

**Cherry Blossom Petals:** U know! hey wanna chat with the girls and I?...And now I guess naruto and Neji r on 2!

**Cold hearted boy:**Hn.

**Cherry Blossom Petals:**I'll take that as a yes.

**Flowergirl ,****N.U. lover,Caged bird, Cloud Guy 27, .WeaponMisterist, Number1 knuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village has signed on.**

**Cherry Blossom Petals:**Errr... I guess u don't have 2 now!

**Flowergirl :** who r u iming?

**N.U. lover:** hey why is everyone on again?

**Cold hearted boy:**me u got a problem with that?

**Flowergirl :** I'm at work and no one is in the shop so it's out of pure...

**Everyone: **boredome

**Flowergirl : **no, I don't have a problem with that.

**WeaponMisterist: **Ino stop fighting with Sasuke u 2 Sasuke!

**Number1 knuckle headed hyper active ninja and future Hokage of the leaf village: **RAMEN. I'll be right back I'm going to change my nickname.

A few seconds later

**Flowergirl:** knowing him it's going to be

**Ramen lover:**I'm back Like it?

**N.U. lover:** I like it

**Ramen lover .Private message to everyone except N.U.lover: **Does anyone know what her nickname means

**Cold hearted boy:** Maybe if u stoped being ramen obssed u would know it means Naruto Uzamiki lover. And u'd know that she likes u.

**Ramen lover:** she does?

**N.U. lover has signed off.**

**Everyone other than Ramen lover: **Welcome to the real world. I'm guessing this is your first time here?

* * *

**Don't worry chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some people will change their nickname in this chaptie (Thanks you guys for making me continue!!) This part of the story is after Sasuke**

_**These will stay the same k.**_

**N.U. lover,**

**Ramen lover**

**Caged bird **

_**These will change**_

**Flowergirl cheerful107**

**Cloud Guy 27 look at the sky10**

**WeaponMisterist your a moron57**

**Cherry Blossom Petals Flirt with me and DIE**

**Cold hearted boy Uchiha Clan Avenger**

**Garra will be joining as I will destroy u all and Temari will be joining as Fangirl Kiba as dog boy (he he sorry Kiba fans)**

**

* * *

**

**cheerful107 to Flirt with me and DIE:** Hey whats up?

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Hn.(usual)

**cheerful107:** Can't u say anything other than Hn. all the time forhead girl?

**N.U. lover,Ramen lover,Caged bird,and dog boy has signed on**

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Kiba? Naruto? Hinata?Neji .Y r u online?

**Ramen lover:**Sakura-Chan we have a surprise for u.

**Caged bird:**Naruto your such a loudmouth!!

**Ramen lover:**Sakura-Chan stay right here. BRB(be right back.)

**Ramen loverhas signed off**

**look at the sky10****, your a moron57, I will destroy u all, Fangirl has signed on.**

**cheerful107:**Since when has Naruto learned IM shorts like lol?

(Sakura just decided to talk normal for once)

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Who knows?

**I will destroy u all:** Get me some choclate Temari. I DEMAND HOT CHOCLATE!!!

**Fangirl :**I'll brb...(two mins. l8r) I'm back!!

**Ramen lover has signed on.**

**Ramen lover:** Get ready to see something that you haven't for a long time!

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Whatever

**Uchiha Clan Avenger has signed on**

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Naruto what's this all about?

**Ramen lover:**Sakura-Chan r u there?

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Sakura? Who else is here?

**N.U. lover**: Naruto how did u find him? r n't you excited Sak?

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Like I siad before WHATEVER!!!!

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy!! My other fic. Sasuke Uchiha a playboy? is coming along GREAT Chapter 5 up!!**

**R&R**

**I do NOT own Naruto!!**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!!! Hi!! I'll be focausing on a lot of stories scince some of them need to be done!!!**

**I like pie (Just kidding. although I DO like pie)**

* * *

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Anyone out there? 

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**hn.

**Flirt with me and DIE:** Any one out there other than him?

**N.U. lover**:Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san

**Flirt with me and DIE:** Please just call me Sakura.

**look at the sky10,Fangirl, and cheerful107 have signed on.**

**Fangirl:** Shikamaru? I have a question.

**look at the sky10:**...

10 minutes later

**Flirt with me and DIE and cheerful107: **Is ANYONE going 2 say ANYTHING?

**cheerful107:** She wants 2 know if u will go out with her and Sasuke I want 2 know if u will go out with me??? pwease???? -puppy dog face-

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** No. I have my eyes set on a different girl. No I'm not telling u who she is. The puupy dog face. Doesn't work.

**cheerful107:** Darn it!!! Oh well... So whats the answer?

**look at the sky10:** Temari, I need 2 talk 2 u... in private.

**Fangirl:** Um...o.k. I guess.

**Fangirl,and look at the sky10 have signed off.**

**Flirt with me and DIE:**weird... So anything else that's intresting?

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** nothing much here.

**cheerful107:** And we r all online because of

**Everyone:**boredom.

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Can't we ever just b on the com. for fun every once in a while????

**Uchiha Clan Avenger: **No, I'm ethier training or thinking of a plan 2 kill...a ceartin someone...

**cheerful107:** I thought that u already killed "that certain someone" didn't u???

**Uchiha Clan Avenger: **Not the same person that I am thinking of cheerful.

**Flirt with me and DIE:**U always _could _call her _Ino..._I mean that is her _name._

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**I like calling people by their screen name Flirt

**Caged Bird,your a moron 57,and FanGirl has signed on.**

**Flirt with me and DIE:**Thankz u made me relize I NEED 2 change my screen name.

**Flirt with me and DIE signed off.**

**cheerful107:**So Fangirl How did it go????? Did he say yes????

**FanGirl: **I'm not going 2 tell _u!!!!_

**cheerful107:** and Y not???

**Caged Bird and your a moron 57:**What r they talking about???

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Temari asked Shikamaru out online and wanted 2 talk 2 her in private...so Cheerful is asking how it went and I'm judging by the way she won't talk 2 _cheerful I'm guessing he told her..._

**Sasuke sucks has signed on.**

**FanGirl: **He told me NO because he likes U INO!!!!!!

**Sasuke sucks: **bad time???

**Caged Bird and your a moron 57:** -nodds-

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Whats with the screen name??

**Sasuke sucks: **Oh u noticed do u like it???

**cheerful107:**he does not...just thinking about that makes me...**(talking about Shikamaru)**

**cheerful107:**-blushes-

**look at the sky10 has signed on.**

**FanGirl: **I'm leaving!!!

**FanGirl has signed off.**

**cheerful107:**Shika it's not true is it??? What she told me about u...and me..and stuff???

**look at the sky10: **troblesome...

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** NO I DON'T LIKE IT!!!!! Y WOULD I????

**your a moron 57:** What did u want her 2 change it 2? I love u so much Sasuke Uchiha

**Uchiha Clan Avenger: **That's nicer than Sasuke sucks!!!

**cheerful107: **Nara Shikamaru tell me!!!!

**your a moron 57:** And it's also FANGIRLY

**Sasuke sucks:** hey Ten-Ten, I think Sasuke's becoming a little soft !!!

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**ugh

**Uchiha Clan Avenger has signed off**

**Caged Bird: **It's so ovious what his weakness is now -smirkes-

**Sasuke sucks:**what??? I want 2 know!!!!

**your a moron 57:** It's been ovious since the day he came back Neji

**Sasuke sucks: **what come on tell me!!!???

**cheerful107: **Nara Shikamaru!!!!!!!! I will make u get off ur lazy ass tomorrow extra early if u don't tell me!!!!!!

**look at the sky10: **troblesom...u wouldn't want 2 get me off my ass if u would know so...

**your a moron 57:**DUH!!! It's so ovious that he luvs u Sakura!!!

**Sasuke sucks:** yeah yeah (sarcasm) Now really whats the REAL weakness.

**Caged Bird: **she's serouis. He really does ...well I dont' know about luv,but at least likes u.

**your a moron 57:** And I know u like him back!!!! So it's time u guys get together!!!

**Sasuke sucks:** -blushes- I can't believe I'm saying(well typing) this but How???

**cheerful107: **Nara Shikamaru!!!!!!!!!!!

**your a moron 57:** come over 2 my house and I'll tell u...now

**Sasuke sucks -blushes- and signes off, **

**RamenLover, I will destory u all, and dog boy have signed on.**

**look at the sky10:**ol870'4s' 5cytuij4heatygc v

**RamenLover:** AHHHHH!!!! Shikamaru is speaking a launage that we mortals can't understand!!!!

**I will destory u all: **Shikamaru truly is a Geinus!!!

**Caged Bird:**He probably just fell asleep on the key bored

**cheerful107 signs off to go kill Shikamaru**

**I will destory u all:** OH NO!!!!!

**RamenLover:** What Gaara??

**I will destory u all:** THE THE FENCE!!!! IT'S HORRIBLE!!!

**your a moron 57:** What's worng with the fence Gaara??

**I will destory u all:** IT'S MADE OF...PLYWOOD!!!

**Caged Bird:** PLYWOOD?? PLYWOOD KILLED MY FATHER!!!

**your a moron 57:** -sweat drops- am I the ONLY sane person in this chatroom??

**I will destory u all: **It looks like CHOCLATE!!!!

**your a moron 57 signes off because of being weirded out.**

**Caged Bird:** Hey u guys scared my girlfriend away...again!!!

**look at the sky10:** b6tyghkl9,, fw3eh6ju7'/ h78rdhn 97 89pay rgrea

**I will destory u all: **AHH C THERE SHIKAMARU GOES AGAIN!!!

**Caged Bird: **he probably just rolled over on the key board.

**look at the sky10 has signed off, Caged Bird signed off to go find his girlfriend.**

**I will destory u all:** Oh. I g2g!!! The ice cream truck just drove by and I'm going 2 hi-jack it.

**I will destory u all has signed off.Dog Boy has signed off do to boredome.**

**Ramen Lover: **I'm all alone!!!

**Ramen Lover has signed off

* * *

Don't worry Guys I will update soon!!! I don't own some of these parts!!! ha ha ha if you would see the AMV it's halioruous.**

You have to see all 6 of them 1 isn't that funny, but 2-6 is!!! Go to my profile and check it out!!! It's Called Naruto random Onl;ine Chat or something like that!!!!

Well Ja Ne!!!

Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ramen Lover:** hey hey peeps wats up??

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** dobe NEVER say that AGAIN

**Ramen Lover: **AND Y NOT!?

**Sasuke sucks:** is there anytime that u guys DON'T fight!?

**your a moron 57:** i really dont think so Saku

**Sasuke sucks: **ur probably right Tenten

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** ...

**Ramen Lover:** Sakura r u goning to change ur sn 2 something better?

**Sasuke sucks: **oh YEAH! brb

**Sasuke sucks has signed off. ****I will destory u all has signed on.**

**I will destory u all: **Orochimaru stole my icecrem truck:-(

**your a moron 57: **...

**I will destory u all: **wait a minute...

**I will destory u all:** if orochimaru has my icecream truck...

**I will destory u all: **THAT MEANS I WON'T HAVE TO WASH IT!

**Ramen Lover:** -sweat drops-

**I will destory u all:**but i still feel empty inside...

**I will destory u all: **I'm gonna eat some chocolate :-)

**Caged Bird has signed on. CherryBlossomPetals2 has signed on.**

**CherryBlossomPetals2: **did i come at a bad time?

**Uchiha Clan Avenger: **Gaara did u eat cookies again?

**your a moron 57:** more of a random time Saku...

**Caged Bird: **i think Gaara ate 2 much plywood

**N.U.lover:** NEJI U DESTROYED OUR HALF THE HOUSE TRYING TO GET OVER UR FEAR OF PLYWOOD!

**Caged Bird:** BUT IT WAS GAARA'S FALUT IF HE HADN'T RAMED THE ICECREAM TRUCK INTO OUR HOUSE THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO BORED IT UP WITH PLYWOOD!

**N.U.lover: **HALF THE HOUSE! THE HALF THAT MY BEDROOM WAS ON NEJI!

**Caged Bird has signed off do to being scared. N.U.lover has signed off to go kill Neji.**

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**...okay...?

**Ramen Lover:** Even i'm speachless

**Uchiha Clan Avenger: **-sweat drops-

**your a moron 57: **...

**I will destory u all:** I'm baccccck!

**I will destory u all:** Temari stole my choclate...so i blew the chocolate up and its heading straight for konaha :-)

**CherryBlossomPetals2: **-eyes widen in terror-

**CherryBlossomPetals2 has signed off due to running for her life.Uchiha Clan Avenger has signed off due to boredom(i dont like chocolate anyways) Ramen Lover has signed off because of freaky gaara your a moron 57 has signed off because well your a moron.**

* * *

**Next day**

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**Omg guys have u tried a piece of that burnt chocolate outside??

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**No, I hate sweets

**Ramen Lover:** I have it was awesome! although it would have been better if it wasn't so burnt

**Dogboy has signed on. Masked murder has signed on.**

**Ramen Lover: **HEY ITS KIBA AND SOME GUY WE DONT KNOW!

**Dogboy:** hey guys have u tried the choclate outside yet?

**your a moron 57:**no and i really don't want to

**Cool guy with mask:**POPCORN!

**Masked murder: **if u guys don't no who this is then ur patehtic.

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**oddly u sound so much like my brother...

**CherryBlossomPetals2:** DONT CALL ME PATHETIC!

**Masked murder:**figured out who i am yet?

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**no because u can't be my brother my brothers in the room right next to me.

**Masked murder:** sasuke i am ur brother

**Ramen Lover:**OMG ITACHI'S IN KONAHA?

**Dogboy:**how'd that happen?

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**u think it's from the chocolate and every1 who ate it will go crazy in a few minutes?

**your a moron 57:**yeah i've heard that eating burnt chocolate has a strange effect on some people sometimes it just takes a while to kick in.

**Masked murder:**WHERE'S MY FAVORITE LITTLE BROTHER?

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** -eyes widen-

**Masked murder:**SASUKE!!! Y DON'T U LOVE ME!?

**Uchiha Clan Avenger: **because u killed our clan and made me do ur laundry

**Masked murder:**Last night i had a dream about a unicorn named Fluffy who saved me from evil marshmallos!!!!

**I will destory u all:**I like u itachi! DANCE DANCE CHUGGA CHUGGA CHOO CHOO!

**Masked murder:**AND I AM THE AWESOME CABOOSE!!!! CHOOOOO!

**Cagedbird:** oh no's i feel weird... -eyes widen-

**N.U.lover:** i feel strange 2...

**N.U.lover: **I MUST ATTACK MY CERAL!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

**Dogboy:**Oh no Hinata's becoming a cereal killer!

**Ramen Lover:**that was a bad pun...

**Cagedbird:**is it right to kill the cereal? u should love the ceral embrace the cereal.

**N.U.lover:**Then i'll boil my sandal and make u eat it!!!

**Cagedbird:**that's nice Hinata as long as it makes u happy

**N.U.lover:**THATS IT NEJI IM DONE WITH THE CERAL ITS UR TURN!

**N.U.lover has signed off.**

**Cagedbird:**it looks like Hinata's going to kill me

**Cagedbird has signed off.**

**Cool guy with mask has signed on.**

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**Kakashi sensei?

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn!

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** he's lost it who will be the next vitim?

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn!

**Green Beast of Konaha has signed on.**

**Green Beast of Konaha: **hey guys!

**Masked murder:** HIIIIIII Lee! Fluffy the unicorn has a horn made out of chocolate!

**Green Beast of Konaha:** that's kinda creepy...but i must claim some of that chocolate!

**Green Beast of Konaha has signed off.**

**cheerful107 has signed on**

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Im really speacil kuz there's only 1 of me:-D

**cheerful107:**Sasuke...?

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**he's lost it!!!!

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**sorry Itachi typed that

**Masked murder:**SASUKE I LOVE U LIL BRO!

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**NO HE SAID THE "L" WORD AGAIN!

**Ramen Lover:**Never fear Ramen Boy is here!

**I will destory u all:**OMG temari said u didnt exist

**Masked murder:**CAN I HAVE UR AUTOGRAPH?

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn

**bugs rule has signed on.**

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**that makes me think of Naruto in tights...

**bugs rule:**do i even want 2 no y?

**Dog boy:**Shino! the chocolate is making everyone go berserk!

**bugs rule:**oh is that wat that stuff is outside?

**I will destory u all:**like duh!

**bugs rule:**sorry i haven't cleaned my glasses in a while

**cheerful107:**Shino is blind just like the truth in this world or in famous chocolate chip recipies.

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**Or like my heart when i have my eyes closed

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**whats with the emo lines?

**your a moron 57:**...

**bugs rule:**UM im NOT BLIND!

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn

**Ramen Lover:**Never fear Ramen Boy is coming to the rescue!!

**Ramen Lover has signed off.**

**Dog boy:**great we're all doomed

**cheerful107:**our future is dark just like rock lee's hair color.

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**Or dark like food would look if orochimaru cooked it...

**bugs rule:**OMG SHUT UP WITH THE BAD EMO LINE PLEASE!

**Masked murder:**SASUKE WHERE R U MY LIL BRO?!

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**heh heh I WILL KILL U ALL! AND SHUT UP ITACHI!

**bugs rule:**Sasuke clam down

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**NO WAY! I have finally relized my destiny!I am meant to be a homicidal maniac!!

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**First i shall kill itachi with my almighty staple gun! mwahahahaha

**I will destory u all:**staple guns were my favorite toy when i was little!

**Masked murder:**SASUKE STOLE MY STAPLE GUN! remeber kids stealing is good for u!

**your a moron 57: **no stealing is very bad for u

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:** ok whatever

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Im coming for u

**bugs rule:**Sasuke! put the staple gun down...

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**fine

**Uchiha Clan Avenger:**Im coming after u shino WITH A BOTTLE OF RAID!

**bugs rule:**NO! i can not face the almighty bug-killing power of raid!

**bugs rule has signed off.**

**Uchiha Clan Avenger has signed off.**

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn

**your a moron 57:**sigh... well congrats kiba u seem to be the only one who's normal after eating that chocolate

**I will destory u all:**but being normals no fun...

**Dog boy:**Burnt chocolate is no match for me!

**Dog boy:**although i do have a slight craving for chcolate that isn't burnt...

**Dog boy:**OMG akamaru now thinks he's a chcolate bar...

**Dog boy:**he looks so tastey now...

**Dog boy:**MUST DEVOUR CHOCOLATE!

**Dog boy has signed off.**

**cheerful107:**our world is doomed to stuff

**CherryBlossomPetals2:**yep -angust-

**your a moron 57:**OK soon im not sure when! im gonna lose the small string of snatiy i have left

**Cool guy with mask:**popcorn

**Masked murder:**popcorn!

**Cool guy with mask:**POPCORN )

**Cool guy with mask has signed off.**

**your a moron 57: **help...

**I will destory u all:**dont worry tenten ill help by pressing this random button on this random tree.

**your a moron 57:**where all doomed.

**Ramen Lover has signed guy with mask has signed on.bugs rule has signed on.Uchiha Clan Avenger has signed on. Dog boy has signed on. N.U.lover has signed on. Cagedbird has signed on.**

**I will destory u all:**As if by miracle the button cause everyone who was effected by the burnt chocolate to come online!

**your a moron 57:**THERE ALL BACK!?!?

**I will destory u all:**Tenten do u want me and the dust bunnies under my bed to give u a hug?

**your a moron 57:**OK THIS ENDS NOW!

* * *

**and through out the whole day screams we're heard all over Konaha. Wow i bet ur wondering what happened to them right? Well most of this chapter was absed off of PsyGirl12's random online chat 7. they're really funny u should check them out! omg and school omg! ill probably be grounded because i have a D in science! can u believe that? a D!**

**well ill try to bring that up and update asap!**

**-love to all my readers**

**Cherry**

**and btw if u like one piece and naruto u should check out the akatsuki Pirates video on my porfile!**


End file.
